Aliens, Bath, Beyond
by CandyBearChris
Summary: Naruto's back in the village after his training trip and all he wanted to do is relax, but Nooooo an alien princess has to come in and ruin all that.


Disclaimer: Naruto or To-Love-Ru

Bathtubs, Aliens, and Beyond

He had never experienced anything so amazing in his life, the softness, the shape, like marsh mellows in his hands. Yes Tsunades were fantastic, but these were just the right size for him. He squeezed a little harder owning a moan from the receiving partner.

"Naruto~ Please~"

Jiraiya's influence was beginning to kick in. He wanted to claim every inch of the girl underneath him in his bed. He kissed and nibbled his way down her neck to her bare chest. Naruto sucked on her nipple, swirling it around with his tongue as his right hand kneaded and teased the other one. The girl moaned louder as she began to grind her pelvis against the ninja's thigh. This only turned Naruto on more as his hand quickly moved from her breast down to her pussy. He began to massage it in circular motions slowly down to the entrance.

He removed his mouth from her nipple long enough to grin, "Someone's all wet."

The girl only moaned in response as he began to finger her, while his thumb worked on her clit. His soldier was ready for action. Removing his fingers he placed his dick against her entrance ready to fire. The Girl rubbed her pussy against him.

"Naruto~" ….

All of a sudden Naruto felt something soft yet slightly heavy on top of him. He awoke to find a pink haired bombshell on top of him. Not only that she was stark naked. He could feel his morning wood pressing against one of her thighs. No wonder he had the dream he was having. The girl began to stir slowly raising herself up to where her boobs were right on his face and her crotch was right against his hard member. His face was beat red. The girl smiled than yawned.

"Good Morning Naruto-kun~"

"Lala-chan ummm g-good morning." His inner perv was having trouble fighting his common sense on wanting to pin her underneath him. His wet dream still hot in his mind.

A small blush colored Lala's cheeks as she brought a hand down and grabbed his erection.

"Lala!" Naruto jumped. He had never once had a girl touch his penis before. Jiraiya had tried to get many women to teach him, saying it's for training, but Naruto refused.

"What's this?" Lala asked in confusion sliding her hand up and down his shaft. Naruto grit his teeth, for not knowing Lala was good at it. She looked at him in confusion. Her tail slowly swishing back in forth.

Finally Naruto grabbed her hand and removed it from his dick. "Don't touch it again, Ok?"

Lala frowned, but nodded her head. After all Lala may have been a genius with machines but when it came to real life she was still more of child even if she was already sixteen. Naruto slowly began to compose himself, but her being naked in his bed right next to him was not making this at all easier, after all he was a man.

"Why do you not have any cloths on?" He sighed.

"Peke had to recharge." Lala said, Naruto noticed as her boobs slightly jiggled. No bad Naruto he slapped himself.

"I'm going to the bathroom, just get some clothes on before I come back." He growned, getting out of the bed.

In the bathroom Naruto remembered the day before. His first day back in Konoha and the meeting with the alien.

FLASH BACK

Naruto stood atop the pole taking in all of his home village. He wanted to see everyone, the rookie 9, Tsunade, Kakkashi, and Ayame and Teuchi. He wanted surprise everyone with how strong and tall he had gotten, but first he decided to take a stop at his home and get cleaned up. One thing about his training trip was that not everyday did he get to take a shower and clean himself and yes he smelled bad. He definitely didn't want to say hello to Sakura smelling like this.

Jumping from building to building Naruto reached his apartment. Slowly he opened the door to notice someone had been in his place and cleaned it up for him there was not a single ramen bowl in sight.

"I'm home…" He sighed.

Naruto loved his home, but it was lonely with no one there. Slowly he walked into the bathroom stripping off his jumpsuit and looking in the mirror, his muscles more pronounce all baby fat gone, even his face was more masculine. Many women had hit on him on his training turning them all down. No not for Sakura he had finally gotten over his school crush, but because he knew he was not ready for a relationship. Yes he wanted a family, but with the Kyuubi in him and not yet being able to control it he was a threat to them, and he would never be able to live with himself if anything happened to his loved ones.

Deciding he wanted to relax and enjoy the peace and quiet Naruto started up his bath water. While it was filling up he walked into his bedroom opened the closest and saw one on his old jumpsuit's all worn and tattered. He pulled it off the rack and held it to him. Of course it was to small to fit him now, but this jumpsuit held the most memories of his first mission up to the fight with Sasuke. Naruto folded up the jumpsuit and placed it in the far back left corner of his closest.

Finally the water had finished and Naruto laid in his tub staring at wall.

"A lot has changed… Eh Sasuke?" He sighed feeling the place where Sasuke had placed a Chidori through his chest. Thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra the scar was gone, but the pain remained.

Several minutes passed on as Naruto slowly began to drift off. All of a sudden the water began to slightly bubble and smoked fogged the entire bathroom. Naruto out of reflex went into defense mode.

SQUEESH

He felt something soft in his hand, squeezing harder. A moan came in response. The fog began to clear for Naruto to find a pink haired girl that looked a lot like Sakura, but more endowed and way hotter.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked, not realizing he hadn't moved his hand from her boob.

"Who's Sakura? I'm Lala!" The girl named Lala chirped happily. Looking at the boy in wonder. Blonde hair, blue eyes, good physic yes, he would do perfect!

The shock began to settle as Naruto realized he still had his hand on her breast. "Woah I am so sorry!" He apologized quickly removing his had.

"No…" The girl shook her head. "It's ok I accept."

Lala moved closer to him placing her bare chest against his. Naruto could feel his excitement as his member began to grow.

"A-Aceppt what?" Naruto asked wondering what she meant as he tried to think of the abc's backwards.

"Your marriage proposal silly." Lala jumped up. Naruto caught the sight of a black tail swishing back and forth behind her. Lala noticed and grinned, "That's my tail see?" She turned around to give him full view of her nicely shaped rear.

Naruto couldn't hold back any longer as he started reaching for her ass. He wanted to touch her. Lala turned back around smiling only to moan in response to Naruto's hand touching her breast again.

"Like that." She moaned, his hand still fondling her boob.

He needed to get out of there fast before this got out of hand. Quickly he shook his head and jumped up to have his erect penis in her face. Covering it with his hands he ran out of the bathroom and into his room. Slamming the door shut he ran to his closest and began to put some cloths on.

After getting some cloths on and recollecting himself a little Naruto walked over to his door. He stood there for a second. What was going on? Why was there a girl that looked a lot like Sakura only way hotter in his bathtub. Only she had a tail. That meant she was an alien right? Wait did she say something about marriage?

Knock Knock

Lala was on the other side of door. Calm down Naruto thought to himself. Slowly he opened the door to see a smiling still very naked Lala. Blood spurt out of his nose as he passed out on his floor, staining his carpet a crimson red. Lala only giggled and bent down to watch him.

"_Lala-sama!" _

A strange little humanoid figure with swirly eyes flew in through the window.

"Peke!"

"Lala-sama!"

The creature and Lala embraced each other in a hug.

"Who's that Lala-sama?" Peke asked. Poking the passed out Naruto in the forehead.

"My fiancé ummm…" Lala tapped her fingers against her chin trying to remember his name.

Naruto began opening his eyes.

"Hey what's your name?" Lala asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said, sitting up. "Could you please put some cloth's on?"

"Oh right, Peke."

"Hai Lala-sama."

"Holy shit it talks." Naruto jumped back.

Naruto watched in amazement has the robot morphed around Lala's body into a very strange form fitting outfit that he couldn't tell if it helped or not.

"I think you have some questions to answer." Naruto sighed.

"Like what" Lala asked innocently.

"Like how you got in my tub!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh from this. It's called Pyon Pyon Warp Kun." Lala said, showing him the wonderful yet most horrible gadget in the world. After all who wouldn't want to end up naked with a hot alien just not in a place like jail, or an amazonian female ruling planet.

Naruto looked at her in confusion but continued his questions. "Why did you call me your fiancé?"

"That's because you proposed and I accepted."

"But I didn't." Getting more confused.

"_By devilukian law when a man touches a woman's breast he is asking for her hand in marriage." _Peke stated. _'But Lala why? After all….' _ He thought to himself.

"I didn't mean to they just poofed into my hands. Not that my hands didn't want to but your boobs made them do it! I don't want to be married this early in life!" He shouted.

Lala giggled.

"Why are you even here?" Naruto grunted in unhappiness. The girl was hot, but marriage hell no she could be some creeper that just loved appearing in guys bathrooms calling them fiancés and bam alien eats your brains. He watched it on a movie once and this girl won't be cracking his skull open anytime soon. Although in the movie it never had a bathtub scene like his, or called them fiancé. But the alien did eat brains.

"I ran away." Lala sighed. Looking away from Naruto.

"_Lala-sama is in a forced engagement and refuses to marry the man her father has chosen for her…" _

"Peke!"

"_Lala-sama I think it would be easier to just tell him the truth." _

Naruto understood why she would run away. He would never want to marry anyone that he did not love.

"So that's why you say you will marry me as a decoy to keep from having to marry the other guy." Naruto nodded.

Lala looked away and nodded.

A few minutes of silence passed by as Naruto thought everything through on How he would procede with everything. A devilish grin forming on his face. Hey a fake hook up with a hot alien girl? Think of the pranks he could pull on this?

"Alright you're my fiancé! So when's the big day?" Naruto grinned.

Lala blushed.

"_Thank you Naruto-sama!" _

"It's all good but I guess this means you're my girlfriend so how about a date right now Lala-chan?" Naruto asked, standing up he raised out his arm to help the girl up. Lala accepted. He pulled her up into a tight embrace holding her against him taking in a wif of her intoxicating scent. 'Woah.'

Quickly he let go of her. For some reason his heightened senses had made it to where well let's just say not let go.

Still blushing the girl nodded. Allowing Naruto to lead her out of his apartment.

…..

Naruto began leading her to Ichiraku's after all he was starving and he wanted to say hello from his long trip. Lala looked as happy as ever as she hummed along, but Naruto could tell people were staring. Not just any stare, no it was the WTF stare. Not because of him no it was because of the outfit Lala was wearing hell no probably noticed him. Damnit he knew he should of at least gave her some of his before leaving, but damn that outfit was so tight he could see her nipples through it. Yes Jiraiya had sadly corrupted him very much. What's wrong with checking out your girlfriend even if it is fake?

"Hey is that you Naruto!?"

Naruto could hear a loud female voice from behind him. A very familiar loud female voice.

"Hey Ino…" Naruto cringed, turning around waving at her.

"Damn you've gotten hot! Woah who's hotter version of Sakura and what's with her outfit?" Ino asked, getting really close to Lala.

"I'm Lala. Naruto's fiancé."

"Ho, ho, ho so you get yourself a replacement eh? Can't have the real so you get a way way cuter fake one. I see." Ino speculated.

"No it's not like that, and it's great to see you to Ino." Naruto groaned. He was not expecting Ino to be the first person he met back.

"You to Naruto I see years have done you a great service." Ino winked.

"I don't mind sharing." Lala put in.

Naruto began to daydream as Ino stared blankly at the girl. What the hell was going on in that girls head? Wait is that a tail? Waking up from his stupor Naruto grabbed ahold of Lala and ran.

"Wait Naruto!" Ino shouted, but it was to late he was gone. 'Oh well not like I didn't try to tell him…'

Reaching Ichiraku Naruto froze. There infront of him was Kekkashi reading his Icha Icha.

"Hello Naruto. Glad you could finally greet us. We've been looking for you." Kekkashi flipped a page in his book.

"Yes Naruto so glad you finally showed up." A ticked of Sakura walked up beside Kekkashi, but froze when she saw (refuses to admit) a prettier her.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto turned to find a very pissed off Tsunade marching towards him on a war path. It was obvious she had not had anything to drink yet. A sober Tsunade is a unspeakable certain I'm a fucking kill you Tsunade. There was a strange man in armor next to her.

"Zastin!" Lala shouted.

All of a sudden a bunch of him in suits appeared surrounding everyone.

"Naruto how dare you kidnap an alien princess! Are you trying to start a war against the entire galaxy?" Tsunade said, in a very your dead kind of tone.

"I/ He didn't kidnap her/me!" Naruto and Lala shouted at the same time.

"Lala come home this instant!" Zastin shouted.

"NO!" Lala shouted blowing him a raspberry. "I've decided to marry Naruto."

Zastin froze. Tsunade froze. Kekkashi froze. And even Sakura froze.

"You've heard her folks. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Naruto shouted charging at all the men in suits.

Lala stood in amazement of so many Naruto's.

"_Lala-sama his strong." _Peke said in awe as Naruto took out all the men in suits. Leaving only Zastin.

All the Naruto's disappeared as the real Naruto walked toward Zastin ready to attack. All of a sudden Zastin helped up a hand.

"I'll report back to the king." He sighed in defeat. Walking away.

"Thank you Zastin!" Lala chirped latching on to Naruto's arm.

"So no war?" Tsunade grumbled, stealing a bottle of saki from a drunken man walking away and chugging it. "Buy me a drink gaki."

Naruto blew Tsunade a raspberry before turning back towards Kekkashi and Sakura. The two were steal frozen from earlier. Finally Kekkashi coughed in his hand.

"As I started Naruto meet me and Sakura at training ground 7 in about an hour. I'm sure you and your fiancé would like a little time together." With that Kekkashi disappeared.

Sakura couldn't even hug him now. Since he couldn't have her he goes and finds her twin? What the hell? She was pissed no she didn't even feel like talking to him now instead she looks away and stomps off.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto sctratches the back of his neck.

"Round of ramen on me! For the lovely couple." Tsunade cheers. Wrapping her arms around both of their shoulders.

"Naruto is that you?" Ayame asks.

"Sure is Nee-chan." Naruto grins.

"Great to see you Naruto!" Teuchi says. "You going to introduce to the lovely girl?"

"Im Lala! Naru-"

"She's my fiancé!" Naruto butts in.

"She's so cute!" Ayame squeals.

"That's my boy! So is he good in the sac?" Tsunade grins getting really close to Lala.

"Sac?" Lala looks at her in confusion.

Everyone else except Tsunades faces beat red.

"You know bed?" Tsunade repeats.

Lala still gives her that confused look.

"Oh look ramen's done lets eat!" Naruto shouts his face beat red. Sober Tsunade may be scary but drunk Tsunade was just as scary. Hell Tsunade was just plain scary.

Tsunade let it go as they all ate ramen and caught up on old times. Tsunade giving Lala some black mail on Naruto's as she told her of his younger days.

"This one time I caught the gaki transforming into his female version and going to a lingerie shop and picking different one out and trying them on. Posing in front of the mirror…"

"I told you that was to perfect my **oiroke no jutsu**!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto can turn into a girl!?" Lala looked at him in amazement. "Like Like Run and Ren!"

Tsunade and Naruto looked at her in confusion. "Uh sure."

Naruto noticed the time and realized he needed to get to training ground seven. He looked at Tsunade then at Lala. Surely everything would be ok? Finally he disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves shouting.

"Love you baa-chan take care of Lala for me."

Tsunade grinned wrapping her arm back around Lala's shoulder.

"Now where was I? So how big is the brat?"

….

Naruto arrived at the training ground to find an agitated Sakura tapping her foot and the same old Kekkashi still reading his porn. Good thing he didn't know about the limited edition Jiraiya had given him.

"Glad you could join us."

Kekkashi pulled out a bell bringing back a wave of nostalgia to Naruto and Sakura. "I'm sure you two remember what this means. This test is to see if team seven can work as a unit again."

"Whatever lets just start already." Naruto shouted, all of a sudden a chill running down his spine.

Tsunade had brought the girl back to the tower and had already figured out three things one Lala was very very innocent. Two the girls sizes were amazing, not quite as good as hers though. And three the marriage was fake. She knew the girl meant no harm toward her grandson, but she was worried about the girl being the princess of the entire outer space. One wrong move and the brat would have a war even he would have trouble fighting, but most of all the girl was growing her. Way more than that other bitchy pinkette. If this girl was an alien though…. Tsunade glanced over at the bubbly girl sitting on her couch.

Lala smiled back.

Things were getting tough. This wasn't like the first time. No, this time they were equals, and this training ground was getting fucked up.

Naruto gritted his teeth all he could do so far was verily graze the bell. Sakura was no better off either. This time they had known it was about teamwork, but Kekkashi was still insanely strong.

"NARUTO!"

"Naruto! Where are you!?"

It was coming from the sky. Naruto looked up at the sky to see Lala with wings flying toward him.

"Ah there you are!" She smiled flying faster toward him.

"Lala quiet!" Naruto shouted, but it was to late Kekkashi was behind him.

Lala watched as the silver haired man attacked Naruto. She was not going to let them her Naruto!

Kekkashi wasn't expecting it when all of a sudden pink haired girl punched him full on in the gut sending him flying through trees. Holy shit her punches were on par with Tsunades if not stronger!

Naruto and Sakura stood there in amazement.

"Way to go Lala-chan!" Naruto shouted. Giving her a high five.

Kekkashi was back in the area holding his stomach. He tapped the bell on the side of his pants. "Don't forget the goal is to get this bell."

"Ok." Lala said, pulling out a small little machine. "Attract-kun mach 1!"

All of a sudden the bell was no longer at Kekkashi side but instead Lala was jumping up and down holding the bell.

"What the?" Kekkashi looked in awe.

"Here you go Naruto!" Lala said, giving him the bell.

Naruto still looked at her in shock. What else could this girl do? She was amazing! "Thanks Lala-chan!"

Kekkashi began clapping. "That will be all for today. It seems I need to report to Tsunade. Ja ne." With that Kekkashi disappeared leaving Lala Naruto and Sakura.

"I-I'll see you later Naruto…" Sakura said, looking away. She didn't know what to say to her teammate.

"Wait! Sakura!" Naruto shouted, but Sakura ignored him running away. Naruto sighed but was to tired to run after her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lala asked.

Naruto shook his head no. "Let's go."

FLASH BACK END

Naruto started at the alien girl before him. Yeah that had been a crazy day. All of a sudden a breeze blew in his window.

"Daddy!"

_**And the story begins. **_


End file.
